


sweet thoughts with a tinge of biterness

by Anonymous



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 07:22:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10962456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Eva sorts out her thoughts and feelings for Vilde.





	sweet thoughts with a tinge of biterness

There were times when Eva thought she could experience the same feeling she felt with Jonas to another person. She thought, that maybe, just maybe, Vilde could fill up the hole that Jonas left her deep inside her heart.

It started with the hook up sessions from a few parties. She knew that those make out sessions of theirs were simply times when alcohol had taken a toll of the two of them in the brain, but she already took that as an option.

The infamous fund raising party hosted by The Penetrators. The first time they hooked up. Eva remembered that party clearly, despise her poor state at that time.

Vilde was supposed to be just a hook up. Nothing more, nothing less. She was supposed to be a replacement hook up to cover up the pain that engulfed her when she discovered that Jonas had a third year as a girlfriend, followed by the hook up rejection she got from Isak.

She remembered it clearly, saying “I love you” in front of Vilde. Eva would never admit having feelings towards her friend. Vilde was practically a walking neon sign that says straight written all over her, but yet, Vilde reciprocated to the drunken kiss.

Eva didn’t know why Vilde didn’t just simply pushed her away when she initiated it. Sure, there’s a slim possibility that she returned that drunken kiss because Vilde was a good friend who didn’t like rejecting her – unlike Isak – and that she did it out of the kindhearted person she was. Or Eva could consider the situation between the two during that moment, that maybe Vilde wanted to hook up with her to cover up the pain from the silly hook up auction some other girl won with William.

But no, all those weird theories of hers simply disappeared when they hooked up for another time. The party at The Penetrator’s bus. One of the worst parties she’s ever been to, and that says something, considering that she’s been to a shit ton of parties. One of the worst, because of the Yakuza guys situation, but if those guys were out of the picture, then it’d be one of the best she’s ever been to.

They hooked up, not because Eva had rejection issues by then, no. They hooked up because they enjoyed the last time they did it, but this time, they weren’t much in a drunken state. Sure, a little alcohol was consumed, by Eva’s standards, but they weren’t as drunk as before.

It’s quite annoying when Vilde left her after their hook up. Not because Vilde didn’t enjoy every single second of it, but because she saw that William wasn’t occupied and went for him, under the illusion that something could happen between the two of them. Eva thought it was a little desolating, but she didn’t find the need to voice it out.

Penetrator Chris, of course, went by Eva’s side when he saw her left alone by Vilde. Eva was glad that he didn’t question her hook up with Vilde, but he hooked up with her instead. She enjoyed that simple hook up of theirs, because she’d by lying if she’d say that Penetrator Chris was not an expert in terms of hooking up. She knew he had a lot of practice with different kinds of girls, including her.

Hook up’s with Vilde were amazing, she’ll admit that Vilde was one of the best hook up’s she’s ever had in her entire life. Eva thought it was amazing. Not the hook up’s, but Vilde in general. Just, Vilde herself is amazing.

Eva thought that there might be a little something between the two of them. Not just the kissing, but also outside that area. She thought that there’s something more intimate with the wide range of gestures they both share and the fond stares when either of them was talking in the group. Those kind of things weren’t simply just platonic. At least, that’s what Eva thought.

There was a small voice inside Eva’s head that coaches her to make a move on Vilde, to ask her if she felt the same way, and if she was lucky, ask her out on a date. Not a date along with the rest of their squad, but a cute date that only the two of them could share.

The more time that Eva spends with Vilde, the harder she falls for her unknowingly. Of course, she hoped that Vilde felt the same way for her, but apparently, it was the other way around. Magnus came into the picture.

Magnus coming into Vilde’s life wasn’t a bad thing for Eva. She thought that Magnus could be the source of Vilde’s happiness, that perhaps, maybe, Vilde would find the happiness she deserved from this lucky guy, and not Eva.

Eva still likes Magnus, as a friend, and Vilde’s boyfriend. Magnus was someone Vilde needed in her life, someone that could put a beautiful smile on Vilde’s lips without breaking a sweat. That may be the case, but that still won’t stop Eva from feeling a little sad. Sad, because that meant she wouldn’t get to kiss Vilde for the last time without feeling wrong about it. Sad, for not making a move immediately. Sad, for not confessing what her true feelings were to Vilde.

She couldn’t blame Magnus. He was simply the one who’d gone first. Only she was the one to be blamed in this situation for being too slow.

How could she even be sad on Vilde’s behalf when the girl was pining over William, a love that she’ll never get? Clearly, Eva now knew how it felt like to be on her shoes.

“So, you and Magnus?” Eva asked eventually, breaking the silence in the air that settled between the two of them.

“Yeah,” Vilde said with a nod, her eyes were focused on the ground.

“Does he make you happy?” Eva questioned, refusing to look away from Vilde as she waited a respond from the blonde.

“Of course,” Vilde answered, her tone an octave higher than what Eva was used to hearing.

“That’s good to know. I’m really happy for you.” Eva said, her tone not really matching the words she’d said. Vilde looked up to her, and then gave her a small nod as a respond. It was silent once again, and Eva wasn’t comfortable with the unusual silence between the two of them. “Hey, if he breaks your heart, tell me immediately so I’ll smack him on the nuts.” Eva joked, trying to lighten up the situation.

Vilde just let out a small giggle, but it was enough to make Eva smile genuinely. “I’ll do that, yeah.” Vilde replied, her smile matching Eva’s.

“Though, I doubt that’ll happen. Magnus breaking your heart sounds impossible. The boy’s a keeper. Congrats for finding the perfect guy for you.” Eva walked away immediately, not waiting for Vilde to reply, even though there’s nothing she would’ve said that would make Eva’s heart feel any lighter than it is right now.

She walked away. Her walked turned into hurried steps, refusing to look back at the woman she let herself fall for. She wouldn’t look back, not when her heart was beating too fast and loud from the recent event. She had to keep on moving forward and not look back, especially when she could hear Vilde yelling her name from a distance. She thought that maybe that yelling was just a figure of her imagination, born of a broken heart.

It was kind of hard to keep on moving forward and not look back because of the pair of arms that were wrapped around her body. She couldn’t move forward, knowing that Vilde’s hug was too difficult to escape from. Vilde’s arms were preventing her from leaving, but it’s not like she’d be willing to leave. At least, not right now.


End file.
